A Panda's Promise
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress is in love with Po but doesn't know how to tell him. One day Po is actting strange so she follows him. She learns that Po has a secret and that he always keeps his promises. A sad tale is revealed and his new promise melts her heart as a secret is revealed.


Disclaimer: I do not any of the Kung Fu Panda characters

A Panda's Promise

It was a typical day in the Jade Palace as the Furious Five were busy training. Tigress was sparring with Crane and even though she was focused on their fight. Something kept bothering her and in all honesty it was driving her nuts. Something felt off like something was missing. But what could it be? she wondered to herself. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Po, the Dragon Warrior was missing. She looked around the arena but didn't see the clumsy panda anywhere. She decided not to let it bother her but in some ways she was disappointed. She would never admit this to anyone but she really liked sparring with Po the most because it was just so much fun. After saving the Valley of Peace Tigress began to really respect Po a great deal. Now those feelings were turning into love. Of course she was never one to express her feelings but when she saw Po smiling at her or saying some lame joke. Her heart just melted as she tried to hide the blush that was trying to form. Lately Po had been very aloof lately. They finished their battle and headed to the dining hall to have dinner. Tigress sat in her usual seat as did the rest of the Furious Five. Within a few minutes Shifu sat in his seat and immediately noticed Po's absence.

"Where is Po?" he asked his students. No one answered for they did not know.

"Right here ", came a voice. Po sat down in his usual spot and offered a small smile to his friends and teacher. They began to eat as usual but Tigress kept getting that strange feeling that something was wrong. Po was usually babbling about some funny story he heard in the village or trying to remember a joke. But he was awfully quiet as he barely touched his food. Then without saying a word he left the table food untouched.

"Po is something wrong?" Shifu asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine master just not hungry today", Po said. Tigress dropped her fork in shock as the others exchanged expressions of shock. Po never turned down a meal something must be wrong with him. Po just quietly left the table and Tigress just had to know what was bothering him. She silently saw him leave the Jade Palace and go into town. She saw him buying some flowers and her heart began to race. Could Po have a girlfriend? Now a hot fiery feeling entered her stomach as she imagined Po in the arms of another woman. That feeling made her heart tear as she forced the tears back. Maybe she was reading too much into this. They could just be for a friend or something. Tigress continued to follow him and noticed him leaving the town and heading toward the cemetery. Tigress hid behind a tree when Po stopped at a tombstone on a hill. Po sat down and placed the flowers on the grave. A small smile spread on his face as he said in a soft voice", Hey bro how you been? Tigress couldn't believe it Po had a brother and he never told them. Well she never was one for sharing her past either but still Po had a brother and he died. "I told you I would put a flower on your grave for every person I saved. Well Ray I always keep my word", Po said as a tear fell from his face. "I couldn't save you Ray but as the Dragon Warrior I will save others. Sometimes I think I don't deserve it I mean after meeting the Furious Five I personally think one of them would be a way more awesome Dragon Warrior than me", Po admitted. Tigress couldn't believe it Po thought one of them could be a better Dragon Warrior than him? Did he not see what a great warrior he was? How could he not see that without him there would be no hope for the Valley of Peace? "I really miss you Ray. I could always tell you my secrets well bro I got a new one. I am in love with someone", Po said with a smile. Tigress chest tightened when she heard those words. Who was Po in love with? "You will never guess but I'll tell you. It's Tigress", Po said. Tigress smiled when she heard those words. Po loved her. Po heard a rustling noise and stood up. "Who is there?" he asked firmly.

"Relax Po it's me", Tigress said stepping out from the shadows.

"Ti-tigress how long have you been standing there?" Po asked in a shaky voice.

"Long enough to hear that you love me", Tigress said with a seductive smirk. She walked over to him and said", How long?"

"The first day I met you", Po said with an embarrassed look. "Oh um Ray meet Tigress and Tigress meet Ray", Po said as he introduced them.

"Um hello Ray", Tigress said as she waved to the grave. "Po what didn't you tell us you had a brother?" she asked.

The smile faded as he said", Because you would have hated me".

"How could we hate you? You are our friend and family we love you", Tigress said softly.

"Let me tell you a story Tigress. My brother Ray was my father's biological son and he was a great chef and fighter. We dreamed of becoming Kung Fu Masters so we could help people. Ray taught me everything from cooking to my love of Kung Fu. Some of the other kids would bully me and Ray would come to my rescue. But one day something horrible happened I went down the hill by myself. Ray told me never to go alone because the older kids were there and they would hurt me. But I liked to put white lilies in the pond to see them float. So, I went and I thought I was alone. I was wrong and the older kids . They covered me in sap as they called me names while kicking me. Ray showed up and started punching them. What we didn't know was a boulder was at the top of the hill and it began to roll straight for us. The older kids ran but I was covered in sap and couldn't move. Ray pushed me out of the way but didn't move fast enough to save himself. He was crushed to death and I was heartbroken. Dad never blamed me for what happened but after losing Ray he grew very sad. That was then I promised to learn Kung Fu and become a Master and protect innocent people just like my brother protected me". Po was now crying as he balled up his fists. "It should have been me who died down there, not him; Ray was the hero I was just the weak little tag along. It wasn't for me then he would still be here", he said angrily.

"Po please you can't blame yourself. Ray loved you and he made his choice. I know for a fact that if you did get crushed and died then we would all be doomed. All the good you done would never have happened. All the people you saved would have died. Ray would be proud of the warrior you become. I know I am", Tigress said gently. She placed a kiss on his lips as he held her.

"You are right Tigress Ray would be proud", he said with a smile. "So, does this mean I am your boyfriend now?" he asked in an eager tone.

She laughed and said"Yep and I am your girlfriend so I need to make sure all those village girls know you are mine".

"Don't worry Tigress I will make a promise to always love and protect you. And I always keep my promises", PO said happily with a loving look in his eyes.

Looking at the flowers on Ray's grave Tigress said ", I know". Then the two walked back to the Jade Palace holding hands as they smiled at each other. Then Po walked Tigress to her door as she kissed his lips. "Sweet dreams my Dragon Warrior", she said softly.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful Tigress", Po said softly to her. Then went to bed and for the first time since Ray's death Po went to sleep that night dreaming of sweet dreams and a smile on his face.

The end

Author's Note: This is my first Kung Fu Panda fic. Hope you all enjoyed the story and please review.


End file.
